Haunting Nightmares
by Betrayed05
Summary: My bad about last time I uploaded the wrong story, here is the right story. Raven and Robin read and review.


Here's a new story I came up with out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy as much as the other story. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I sadly don't own the titans.

Chapter 1

_Raven was laying on the cement road unconscious. Her hand twitched and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up and quickly grasped her head. When she removed her hand it was covered in blood. She lifted her hand back up to her head and said a chant, healing herself. After she finished, she stood up and looked at her surroundings. It didn't seem familar and then it did. Buildings were crumbled, cars over-turned, crunched and some on fire, there was a sea of lava and when she gazed over to the left of the sea her eyes widened. The T tower was bent and slowly melting into nothing. Then she shifted her gaze to below the buliding she was now standing on. Red-eyed crows were surrounding bodies. Raven flew closer to the bodies and let out a scream. They were her friends. Cyborg was missing his legs, an arm and his memory had been ripped off. Beastboy laid near Cyborg, his body looked broken. Starfire was mutalated and then she saw Robin. His uniform was ripped in sevral places, his mask was covered in red liquid, his hair damp and he was in slashes that showed a struggle. Finally Raven doubled over and vomitted. She couldn't stand seeing her leader like that. She stood up at the sound of raspy breathing. She didn't have time to act because an icy cold hand clasped her neck and she gasped. The stranger turned her around to face him._

_"Slade." Raven seathed._

_"Raven. What a pleasure it is to see you again." Slade said calmly._

_"What have you done?" Raven asked._

_"Why raven I haven't done anything, but it's what you've done."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Just look around you."_

_"I didn't do this, I would never harm my friends."_

_"My dear, you already have. You knew it going to happen, it was only a matter of time." Slade dropped Raven on Robin who didn't make a sound. His deep blue eyes were just staring blankly back at her. They were empty. Raven couldn't stand it anymore, she began crying and one name escaped her lips. "Robin." Slade laughed in the background at Raven's foolishness. What a weakness. Slade smiled. He lifted Raven up by her cloak and stared into her eyes._

_"Your duty shall be fullfilled. You are going to destory the world Raven, it's written all over your face." Slade said coldly._

_"NO, this isn't real, it can't be real."_

_"Oh it's very real, your friends blood will be on your hands."_

_He slammed her up against the brick wall. Her head split open again, bones were breaking, and she coughed up blood. Slade carried her by her throat to the edge of the roof holding her over the side. Raven did everything she could to get him to let go. When she tried to speak she only coughed up more blood. Slade smiled under his mask and said, "Sweet dreams Raven." then released her. Raven was plummenting 50 stories to her death. 20 stories now, 10, 5, 3, 2, she closed her eyes waiting for impact. Just before she hit the ground, everything went black._

Raven sat up panting, covered in sweat, and tangled up in her blankets. Her heartbeat was rapid. Raven disintangled herself from the blankets and walked to kitchen. When she went by Robin's door she didn't know he wasn't sleeping. She sat a kettle on the stove and waited for the water to boil. The tea kettle started to whistle, she poured the steaming hot water into her mug. Raven stirred her tea and took a sip. As she was cleaning up her mess she sensed someone walking up behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked a well familar soothing voice. Raven turned around to look into two masked eyes that belonged to her leader.

"No." Raven answered honestly. Robin looked Raven up and down. She was wearing black shorts and a violet cami. She sat down at the table followed by Robin.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." she answered without even looking at him.

"Raven you can tell me, I'll be here for you."

She chanced a glance at him and wished she hadn't. He was wearing dark blue boxers and that was it. She moved her eyes up his stomach and to his chest, he had a nice six pack, a well toned chest, and well toned arms to match. No cuts, no blood, so it _was_ jsut a nightmare, thank god. He did have a couple of scars on his chest, but she didn't know what from. Maybe she should tell him. It seemed like the right thing to do, didn't it? Robin got up from the table and started to to leave, but stopped at hearing her say his name. Oh how he loved to hear her say his name, he wanted her to say it again but she didn't. Instead he turned around.

"Robin."

"Yeah, Raven."

"It happened again."

"The nightmare?" he said walking back over to the table and sitting down.

"Yeah, ..." she was lost in words. Robin looked at her eyes and saw fear, pain, sorrow, innoncence, and something else but he didn't know quite what. Raven spoke up.

"It's happened for a week now." she said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I-I...don't..." she stated unsure.

"Raven, you know that I will _always_ be here _for_ you." he said placing his hand on hers. Raven looked down at his hand on hers and blushed. Robin realized what he'd done and quickly removed his hand. They were unaware of it to each other, but both were disappointed in him removing his hand. A minute passed in slience between both of them, before he said something.

"Sor-"

"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to tell you what happens in my nightmare?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"I _want_ to tell you."

"Ok."

"It starts out that I'm laying on the road unconscious..."

_5 minuets later and a slightly wide eyed Robin later._

"Then he said, 'Sweet dreams Raven' and he releases my neck so I'm falling over the edge the building. But every time I'm seconds away from hitting the ground, I wake up. Robin I'm terrified."

"Raven...were you really crying over us.?" he knew he shouldn't of asked that but it slipped out. So he just waited for her to answer or punch him.

"No.._Robin looked dissappointed._ I was crying over...you."

"But?" All of a sudden she started crying again.

"Robin I'm terrified that I may hurt of them or I'll hurt you. I don't want that to happen."

**That's it people I gotta go to my gran's so review and tell me what you thought. Each will start right where it left off.**


End file.
